


Embraced Desires: A CisSnarts porn drabble

by Ring_Slinger



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, CisSnarts, Consensual Incest, Cunnilingus, Everyone either gets laid or has a ton of fun, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ring_Slinger/pseuds/Ring_Slinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is spending some quality time with Leonard Snart. However things heat up even more when Lisa joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced Desires: A CisSnarts porn drabble

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing my previous international women's day smut I decided that I wanted more CisSnarts porn out there. Uhm...enjoy ya'll and by all means let me know if you guys want more porn soon ;)
> 
> Oh btw as usual, I don't own a damn thing but the ideas in my head, and even that we're not sure of.

Cisco had an interesting life, that was for certain. He hadn't really thought about this becoming his normal. He wasn’t complaining., It was the man of his dreams, naked and kissing him. That beautiful body, that hard cock that made his mouth water. Cisco was in heaven. Len wrapped his arm around Cisco’s waist, pulling them closer together, rubbing against each other. Cisco let out a moan. Len chuckled softly as he pulled away. Cisco was so lost in pleasure that he hadn’t heard the door open. He turned his head towards the now closing door.

“Oh boys, boys. Please don’t stop on my account. I’ll just be over here getting naked,” Lisa said with a grin. Her eyes were glued to the two sexiest men she had ever known, as they continued to kiss and touch each other on the bed. Her clothes went flying off as she lounged in the chair, watching with glee as her brother moved Cisco to lay down. Her hands moved between her open legs, spreading her labia. Her pussy was wet and needy, clit begging to be touched. She giggled a bit and the boys turned to her, both of them holding each other’s thick dicks in hand. She saw them licking their lips and she joined them in their lust.

“You two, I swear you love to suck those cocks more than I do. Which by the way, is almost impossible my loves,” she remarked before gesturing for them to carry on. She slid two fingers inside herself, her free hand groping her breasts.

Len shot her a look, wanting to say something as he moaned. Cisco was, clearly taking the initiative, sucking the head of his cock between his lips. “Really Lise?” Len breathed out, inching closer to Cisco.

“Oh shut up and suck Cisco’s dick Lenny,” she groaned, knowing that when they were finished she would pounce on the two of them.

Her brother happily complied, gasping a bit as Cisco bobbed his head up and down Len’s shaft. Len let his open-mouthed moan allow him better access, content to suck Cisco’s throbbing dick. Len knew that his sister was watching, so he slid a hand down and started to stroke him as well. Cisco moaned around his mouthful and thrust his hips forward, giving the older Snart more of him. Lisa, while not really wanting to stop them, had become aroused to the point where she could feel her legs twitching. She needed to cum and she didn’t give a damn who she’d have to reshuffle to do so.

“Okay you two make way for me, I’m joining in,” she said, nudging her way onto the bed. She playfully cuddled up to Cisco, grabbing his butt and giving it a smack. After some convincing, she got her brother to sit up.

Lisa and Cisco both leaned in on either side of Len, grinning. They moved in unity, Cisco offering Len to Lisa as he stroked Len’s shaft. A playful kiss was placed on her brother’s cock before Lisa brought Cisco over and the two ran their tongues along Len’s length. They quickly fell into a rhythm, locking lips around either side of him. They moved together, tongues meeting around him when they could. Len’s hands went to both of their heads, not to steady them but to keep himself from losing control.

Lisa pulled Cisco to her, trying to line up their bodies so she could grind against his throbbing cock. They managed to at least rub the head of his cock against her clit for a while. They stopped when Len pleaded, knowing that they weren’t truly done, just that they needed a change of position.

With a kiss that would make anyone else jealous, Lisa persuaded her brother to let her go first, promising that they would end with him. He agreed, allowing Cisco to move closer between them. Lisa straddled her brother, rubbing herself on his throbbing cock. The Snart siblings gasped together, Len at the warmth and tightness of his sister and Lisa at the feeling of being so completely filled by her brother. Cisco didn’t intrude, letting them start, knowing that within a few moments either or both of them would reach for him. It was something that he didn’t rush, instead enjoying the two being so engrossed by their emotions.

He felt a bit like a voyeur, though he knew that they didn’t mind. Lisa turned to him, riding her brother. She gave Cisco a wink and a nod, extending her hand, wanting him to come closer. He watched her impale herself on Len’s shaft as he thrust upwards, the two of them giving it their all. Cisco inched forward, Lisa grasping his cock and pumping him a few times to make sure he was hard and ready for her. 

Within a few moments, she had her lips wrapped around Cisco’s cock. She sucked him hard, wanting to get him throbbing and thrusting into her mouth. She moaned around Cisco’s cock, Len’s thrusts starting to overwhelm her, legs quaking as she felt her orgasm build. She stopped, pulling off of Cisco, and came. For roughly two and a half minutes, none of them moved, the boys letting Lisa completely ride it out not wanting to stop her from anything. She moved off, looking down at her brother’s slippery cock with no small amount of pride. She then turned to Cisco and winked at him once more.

“Looks like Lenny could go again,” she started, abusing the fact that only she could call her brother that. “Seems to me that you need to be fucked Cisco. I think I’ve got his dick nice and slick for you,” she whispered, sweet but assertive.

Cisco grinned at her, his eyes trailing across of their bodies. He knew that he was obviously attracted to both of them, but damn if watching them like this didn’t make him even more excited. Lisa caught his look and nudged him to hurry up. She gripped her brother’s cock at the base and held him still, taking the time to apply some lube to Len. Cisco straddled his hips and slowly but surely slid down onto Len.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but Cisco still let out a hiss and a groan at being so filled. Lisa leaned in to kiss Cisco’s skin, letting the boy start the motion on his own. She rubbed both Len’s legs and Cisco’s watching them move in unison for a moment.

A moment was all she could wait as the sight of these two men she loved, fucking like this was getting to her. She couldn’t simply watch, she had to join in. Luckily for her, Cisco was bobbing up and down in front of her face. She steadied his legs, soothing him as Len continued to slide into him. Lisa looked up at his face and cooed softly, she knew the way that felt all too well.

Lisa opened her mouth and took as much of him inside of her as she could. She held onto him, lips secured as she adjusted the angle. She didn’t need to actually do much other than apply pressure since the boys were supplying the movement. Still she couldn’t resist bobbing her head up and down as Cisco bounced between them both. His moans and grunts filling the room as Len continued to fuck him.

She moaned happily around Cisco, her hands coming down to scrape her nails over his skin. He twitched in her mouth, and she didn’t know if it was because of her or her brother, but Lisa didn’t care. They shifted, Len and Cisco on their side, and she moved with them not wanting to stop.

Lisa pulled back sprawling on the bed so she could continue as well as touch herself. While she was a bit worn out from earlier, she was still drenched. The actions she was a part of at the moment helping her stay that way. She slid a finger inside of herself, getting it nice and coated. She took Cisco all the way into her mouth, sucking hard and letting their motions to the work for her. Lisa inched towards her brother as best she could, slipped out the coated digit and quickly shoved it inside of Len unsuspectingly.

The immediate result of her actions were Len arcing forward slamming into Cisco harder as she enjoyed the benefits. She continued to thrust, knowing that Len was slamming into Cisco. She could feel both of them trembling. Hips shaking and backs arching as they were so close. She pulled her finger out and after quickly cleaning it she went to run her nails across both sets of legs.

Cisco’s hips snapped, madly thrusting into her mouth, she knew he was coming so she got ready to accept all that he had to give. He rode out his orgasm, Len still buried inside of him as he came in her accepting mouth. Lisa swallowed and winked at Cisco, motioning that they should continue. She took a moment to help them both clean off before figuring out the best way to proceed.

Lisa helped both of them get cleaned up, knowing that they were more than ready for a third and final time.

She helped her brother lay on his back, adjusting pillows so they would all move easier. Cisco knelt before Len stroking himself, now coated with lube and very much ready to cum.

Lisa decided to take the initiative and grasped him, guiding Cisco into Len slowly. She loved the look on their faces, both of them loved doing the other. Len’s face a mix of pleasure and impatience while Cisco’s was of arousal and satisfaction. Lisa stroked their skin softly, letting them come together completely on their own terms as she watched for a while.  
Cisco was slow in his attack, building up to sliding all of himself into Len. Lens legs wrapped around his back as best he could, clearly not wanting to waste time and get right to it. Lisa reached over to stroke her brother, knowing that he would never turn her away. She leaned in to kiss him, his moans of pleasure reverberating on her skin as he throbbed under both her touch and Cisco’s thrusts.

Len pulled back from kissing Lisa to breath, Cisco leaned in and continued to thrust vigorously causing Len to grunt and groan. Lisa had decided to switch from her hand to her mouth, taking Len completely inside with one try. She sucked at the head before making her way up and down his shaft.

Lisa could tell that her brother was close, she knew the twitching of his legs and the arching of his hips as an obvious tell. She pulled off with an audible pop, stroking him in time with Cisco’s thrusts. She locked eyes with them, first one then the other. Her moves were planned out, timed and practiced with the two many times over.

She straddled Lens waist, waiting for Cisco to slow down. She chuckled softly at his enthusiasm, the boy clearly liked to fuck both of them. She blew a small kiss and winked at him before turning to Len and locking eyes with him. The siblings took a moment to savor the experience, each time leaning in to kiss.

Lisa pulled back from her brother’s soft lips and leaned back to rub herself against him. She groaned at how hard he was, wondering if that was for her or for Cisco. She didn’t care and with a skillful set of movements managed to slide Len’s full length inside of her. She groaned, all of their voices and actions slowly becoming one.

Cisco’s thrusts caused Len to move upward burying himself inside of Lisa. The Spanish speaking engineer reached out to steady her a bit while she rode her brother. The three of them moving in sync and allowing each other room enough to move freely. Len was so close to cumming, and they all sensed it. Cisco and Lisa worked in tandem, him thrusting in and out of Len’s ass and her bouncing up and down on her brother’s cock.

Within a few more minutes of this the older Snart sibling came, hips shaking and thrusting into Lisa intensely. Cisco came seconds after filling Len as he did so, his own hips moving as Lisa finally came herself, clenching around her brother as she did.

The three broke apart, taking time to clean off before settling down as they came down from their combined orgasms. Later they would have to go about their own ways but for the moment the three were content to lay there as they were.


End file.
